shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wedgeback/Alice's Execution
Description: '''Alice returns to Wonderland and is executed by the Queen of Hearts without a trial '''I hope you like it-it's very choppy, any ideas, please share!!! Alice, now 15 years old, thought back to that day in Wonderland. She had not been there in 3 years, having been banished by the Queen of Hearts back to the real world on pain of death. Yet something was stirring in her heart. She wanted to go back to Wonderland, she was now being forced to look into getting married. She did not want to get married, she wanted to be free to live as she pleased. What better place to do it than wonderland she figured? And so, she took a carriage secretly to her childhood home in Sussex. Arriving there, she left the carriage and sent it on its way, and ran to the beautiful grove near her childhood home, where her adventures began. She could clearly see the rabbit hole, and squeezed into it, and fell, down, down, down. Alice laughed and smiled as she fell down, unafraid of the Queen anymore. She landed upright and rushed through the corridors, and found the door that led to the garden. Entering it, she entered with a joyful heart. Although she knew this was the Queen's grounds, she did not fear the pack of cards. They could not kill her, and she had friends in Wonderland who would back her up. As it would turn out, no one would stand with her or back her up. The spades suit of the card pack were sitting around a rose bush, smiling with satisfaction at their work, but they jumped to their feet when they saw Alice. 2, 5, and 7 were frozen in shock, the others simply stared. "Is the Queen home?" Alice asked politley. The gardners were stunned, and 5 said simply, "she's always home, Alice." 2 looked at her, "what are you doing here? You were banished, never to return." Alice replied stiffly, "I am here of my own free will, and will stay her for the rest of my life." Trumpets blasted then, and 7 said, "your life may be really short now." The procession of soldiers, courtiers, royal children and royalty marched in briskly. For a brief moment it seemed no one saw her, but then the Queen did. "HALT!" she yelled, and the procession ceased. Glaring fiercley at Alice, she said, "I warned you never to return, now you defy me, you will pay for this. OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The soldiers seized Alice before she could even move. She showed no fear, only pure calm, but looked sad as well. On cue from the Queen, the entire royal court marched toward the palace, and to the execution square in the center of it. Alice was momentarily astonished at the large crowd that was gathering and entering the palace. The Chesire Cat, Duchess and cook, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar and others she had known were all there. Everyone was here to watch her be executed for "returning against the Queen's express orders." On her left stood the Ace of Clubs, and on the right side stood the 3 of Clubs. The procession had split off, as had the Queen. Only these 2 guards were escorting her to her fate and yet, she attempted to be friendly though. "I forgive you this crime," she said to the 2 cards. They simply nodded grimly but said nothing and entered the palace hall marching with her briskly. They led her past several beautiful rooms, and through a long row of twisting halls and corridors, until they came to the square at last. Alice almost recoiled when she beheld the square. In the center was a gleaming guillotine, sharp, tall, menacing. The Jack of Clubs, masked and dressed in black stood there beside it, with the Queen next to it on the right side. "Do you have any last words?" the Queen asked as the guards stood with Alice before the guillotine. Alice merley bowed to the Queen, and looked out at the crowd with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I leave Wonderland with the greatest sadness. I will miss all who I have met here, my friends and enemies alike." The crowd nodded, some glaring at her, others feeling sad for her, stared at her sympathetically. The Chesire Cat wept, and the Mad Hatter smiled and waved encouragingly at her. The guards laid Alice down on the guillotine, strapping her to it, lying on her back. She stared face up at the gleaming blade, with tears on her cheeks. Her face was frozen in terror, and she gazed at it in fright. The executioner moved towards the rope, and checked to make sure the straps were secure. He then placed his hand on the rope, and Alice whisphered, "Farewell, land of my dreams." The Queen nodded to him, and replied, "Off with her head!" The executioner pulled the cord, and the blade hustled downward. It cut swiftly Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction